Innocent
by Devi and Tess
Summary: Heero contemplates his life...


Innocent

by Star Kindler

Disclaimer: I do not own GW and I have no connections with the band, Fuel, whatsoever. I wrote this for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Note: This is another one of pathetic attempts at writing a songfic. Now I'm using my favorite Fuel song, "Innocent". I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but when inspiration hits, I can't deny it.

Warnings: Mild shounen ai hints and a little angst

***

__

Satan, you know where I lie

Gently I go into that good night

Heero sank down on the porch steps despite the freezing rain. Every evening he would sit outside just to watch the stars suspended in the sky. But tonight, the stars were hidden by a veil of ebony rain clouds. It was dark; the moon usually lit the land about him. The bitter rain and blackness around him did not prevent Heero from his time alone outside. He needed the sweet silence; lying about the house gave him none. Living with the other four pilots could be sometimes tumultuous; never was there a quiet moment.

__

All our lives get complicated

Search for pleasures overrated

He need time to think; to reflect on his life. Now that the war was over, he had plenty of time to do that. Heero didn't know what the point of his life was anymore. He was a soldier living in a world where soldiers were not needed. His childhood was snatched from him at an unbelievably young age, only to be taught the art of combat. His reason to live was for the sole purpose to fight and kill. Every morning of his young life he would wake up wondering if this would be his last day in a universe amongst the living. The future was uncertain. A soldier's life was uncertain.

__

Never armed our souls

for what the future would hold

when we were innocent

Heero turned his face up into the rain and allowed the droplets to trickle down his cheeks. It was so soothing; so relaxing. Since all fighting had been forfeited, Heero and the other pilots now had a new purpose in the world; what that purpose was, he did not know. The only certainty that Heero knew, was the fact that strange new emotions had overtaken him. Like the unfamiliar feelings that came about when a certain braided pilot was near. Heero didn't know what these feelings were, but whatever they were, he wished he could share them with Duo. He didn't understand why he couldn't express these emotions; it seemed impossible to do so. What would Duo think?

__

Angels, lend me your might

Forfeit all my lives to get just one right

Duo and he had such similar pasts. Neither went through a suitable or happy childhood. Perhaps at the time, they were not destined to be happy. The two were chosen to lead a tough life, and walk down a rough road. That was what seemed to be long ago. Strangely enough, wars were a thing of the past. And they were not soldiers at the present, but Heero was still not content. Maybe he wasn't meant to lead that type of life.

__

All those colors long since faded

All our smiles all confiscated

"Heero?" The Japanese boy's thoughts were interrupted by a worrisome voice from behind. He turned around to see Duo standing with an umbrella. "Heero, what are you doing out here in the rain?" 

Heero gazed at the shadowy figure. "I'm just thinking." he replied.

Duo looked back at him, confused. "But you're getting soaked; you could get sick. If you're going to sit out here, then at least use an umbrella." He sat down next to his friend, and positioned the parasol shaped covering over them. A new feeling coursed through Heero's veins. Never before had anyone worried about him. Duo was fearful about his health; it felt strange, but wonderful at the same time. He did not want this moment to end; he had to keep his friend out there.

"Duo, do you ever think about your life?" He inquired almost in a whisper.

Duo paused, as if in thought. "Uh-huh. At times I do. From time to time I feel as if something has been taken from me; but I don't know what that something is. I've felt as if other's just viewed my life as a toy, something that they could just use, then throw away. Know what I mean?"

__

Never were we told

We'd be bought and sold

When we were innocent

Heero knew exactly what his friend meant. It was so closely identical to his views. "Yeah, I do."

Duo smiled slightly. The rain was casting a wall around the umbrella; it was as if they were in a small room together. It was wonderful, he loved being so close to the person he cared most about. "Is that why you come out here every night? To contemplate life?" Duo asked.

"Yes…" he paused. "Duo, do you ever feel as if you're unneeded?"

"I've felt it before…" _'I've prayed you would need me, Heero.'_ he thought sadly.

__

This prayer for me tonight

This far down that line and still ain't got it right

Unbeknownst to Duo, Heero felt the same sadness. "Deep down," he replied, "I know I am useless; I'm not needed in this world.

Duo felt as if his heart ripped in two. "No Heero! You're not useless!" he burst out with emotion.

__

And while confessions not yet stated

Our next sin is contemplated

Heero was shocked. "Do you really mean that, Duo?"

The braided boy wasn't sure what to say. "Yeah, I do, Heero." he hesitated. "Truth of the matter is…_I _need you…"

Heero's mind began to race. Duo said the same phrase he had always wanted to say. He wasn't sure how his best friend would react, but he wrapped an arm around Duo's slim waist and pulled him close. Duo didn't push away; instead, he dropped the umbrella and wrapped his arms around Heero's form. 

"I need you, too Duo…" Heero whispered gently in the American's ear. Neither had been able to confess the truth until that moment. Neither had ever felt so right. The cold rain poured down atop the two, but it didn't matter. They were warmed in each other's loving embrace. Early in life, neither knew what to expect – the future seemed so dark. But now, whatever was to be, was bright – the only sure thing was they had a future together.

__

Never do we know

What the future will hold

or that we'd be bought and sold

When we were innocent

~~THE END~~

***

So what did you think? Comments are welcome! Please review! ~Star Kindler


End file.
